Brave
by FiliandKili'sGirl18
Summary: What would happen if it was Jess and not Emily, that Ethan took hostage? Whilst trying to help her friend, Jess finds herself in mortal danger at the hands of Ethan. Meanwhile Becker must not only save the woman that he loves; but also face the feelings for her that he has been trying to fight. (AU ending to series 4) AN: I do not own Primeval.


As the alarms began blaring, Jess's first move was to get up and leave. Since starting at the ARC the alarms had only gone off twice – not including the regular practice drills. However, as soon as she jumped to her feet she shook her head. She had a job to do before she could even think of her own safety. Had Becker been here he would have no doubt told her to leave. But he wasn't and so she didn't have to waste time arguing. Hopping back into her chair Jess began pulling up every single CCTV image. The ARC had two main alarms. One for lockdown and one for intruders. Both sounded differently so staff knew what was happening.

There was an intruder in the building.

Scanning the images quicker than it took most people to blink, it didn't take Jess long to find out. She had only seen Ethan – she couldn't call him Patrick. It sounded too strange – in the flesh once when he had been brought back. But it was enough for her to recognise his figure hurrying down the corridor.

" _Jess what is it?"_

At Matt's voice she relaxed a little in her chair.

"It's Ethan. He's escaped from his cell somehow."

" _Okay. Where is he heading?"_

"Er… hang on. Got it! He's on the floor above you. Main corridor. Wait, he's just taken the second right. He's now moving towards the temp quarters."

" _Okay Jess you keep an eye on him. I'll try and reach the main entrance before he does."_

Nodding Jess watched as Matt ran off in the direction of the lifts. On another screen she could see Becker and several of his men running down one of the corridors. Even though this was a far from appropriate time she couldn't help but admire his long legs. The way his fringe bounced as he ran.

"Get a grip Jess," she muttered.

As Becker began sending his soldiers off in various directions, Jess kept moving her eyes back to watching Ethan. He must have known he was relatively safe as he had now slowed to a walk. Meaning Jess was able to see the huge EMD rifle in his hands. Pressing a button on her comm she switched herself to a public line.

"Attention all units. Ethan is armed. I repeat. Ethan is armed!"

Ignoring the background noise in her comm unit she began watching the screens. Theoretically it was only a matter of time before he was caught. And he had nothing but an EMD. Becker meanwhile, had been carrying his shotgun.

"Oh no!"

It had been by chance that she had seen Emily. Jess watched as the young woman stepped out of her quarters. She was dressed in the clothes she had been found in – no doubt because she was leaving. However, any sadness she felt at Emily's departure was pushed aside as Jess realised Ethan was heading straight for her. Out of habit she put a hand to her ear. However she realised that was pointless. Emily didn't have an ear piece and none of ARC soldiers would reach her in time. Pulling up a map of the building, Jess smiled. None of the soldiers would reach Emily. But she might.

"Rachel, take over."

The tech gave a small nod. Jumping to her feet Jess ran for the lift. Stabbing the button she tapped her heels impatiently as she waited for the lift to reach it's destination. It was only now that she realised she should have taken a weapon with her. She had a small EMD stashed under her desk at Becker's insistence. The second he had heard she was practically defenceless in the hub he had ordered her to have one along with training in it's use. Jess hadn't complained at that. Not when it had meant several hours of Becker teaching her by himself.

* * *

As the lift doors opened, Jess sighed to herself. This whole thing with Becker needed to stop. Or at the very least slow down. He wouldn't be interested in her. He was almost seven years older than her for one thing. Secondly he was – in Abby's words – an emotional retard. And he had done nothing to show her he was interested in her. Except for the chocolate. And the weapons training. And his protective nature towards her. And the fact he only really smiled for her. Jess shook her head. No. No Becker only did those things because he – like Matt and Connor – saw her as their little sister. And whilst that was a nice feeling, it wasn't great when one of the guys who treated her like that, was the same guy she was pretty sure she was in love with.

Jess stepped out of the lift and began running. She didn't even know why she was doing this. She wasn't trained in anything like this. If Ethan found her she'd be completely useless. But Emily was in danger and she had to do something beyond sitting at a computer.

"Jess?"

At Emily's voice Jess skidded to a halt. The older woman caught her before she could slip. Straightening up Jess nodded.

"Emily. Listen to me. You need to get back inside. Now!"

When the other woman shook her head, Jess groaned.

"Emily please! Ethan is heading this way _right now!"_

From the look on Emily's face she knew the woman hadn't been expecting that name. Using her sudden shock to her advantage, Jess held her wrist to one of the doors and began ushering Emily towards it.

"Please. I know you want to leave. I know you want to go back through the anomaly. But if Ethan finds you he will kill you. Just…just wait here until he's gone okay."

"I…" Emily shook her head, "I can handle Ethan. I have for years."

"Yeah well tough," using strength she had no idea she possessed, Jess shoved the other woman into the room, swiftly shutting the door on her. Emily banged her hand on the glass window.

"Jess let me out!"

Stepping back Jess shook her head, "Sorry. But Matt would kill me if I did. And I quiet like living to be honest."

Turning her back on Emily, Jess began walking back towards the lift. As she went her heart beat in her chest. She had honestly been expecting Ethan to come across the pair of them. So to be walking back without even catching a glimpse of him was a little nerve wracking. Brushing her skirt down, Jess forced a smile on her face. Once she was back in the lift she'd be back in the safety of the hub and everything would be fine.

"Jessica."

Or maybe not.

Jess blinked nervously. Ethan gave her a sly smile. Turning round she tried to run. But of course she wouldn't make it. She was tiny and in heels. He was taller and in boots. A hand grabbed her arm, wrenching her backwards into his chest. The grip on her arm vanished but was very quickly replaced with an arm snaking around her neck. Ethan shook her.

"Now then. What are we doing up here hmm?"

Not saying anything, Jess froze when she felt the end of the EMD being dug into her stomach.

"Ethan, Ethan listen to me. Let me go and we can help you. Whatever it is you want, we can get it."

"Can you though?" He squeezed the arm that was around her neck.

"I want to leave here. This place. This time. I want to go back through the gateway. And you will take me there."

"No I…" Jess stopped talking when Ethan kissed her cheek.

"Now then. Let's go for a walk."

It was the longest walk of her life. They passed three soldiers – all of whom were shot down by Ethan. Jess had tried using her comm unit, but Ethan had yanked it from her ear – almost tearing her earring out in the process. As they kept walking, Jess could feel her legs getting shakier. She should have stayed in the hub. She was useless out here. If this was Abby or Emily they'd have been able to fight Ethan. Instead she was just allowing him to take her hostage and use her to get out of the ARC. At the sound of fast approaching footsteps, Jess glanced upwards; it was getting tricky to breath with Ethan's arm digging into her neck. whoever was running towards them, Jess just prayed it wasn't Becker. She didn't think she could bear to watch him be shot before her eyes.

" _JESS!"_

It was Becker.

Jess coughed harshly as Ethan stopped, pulling her back into him. Tears sprung to her eyes from the horrible tickling feeling in her throat. She hadn't been expecting to see the look of absolute terror on Becker's face. However within seconds it had been replaced with anger as he raised his gun.

"Let her go!"

"Ooh, your soldier boy thinks he can scare me?" Ethan whispered. Jess watched Becker tighten his grip on his shotgun.

"NOW!"

For a few seconds, Jess thought Ethan would do as Becker ordered. The man wanted to go through the anomaly. He didn't want to die. However, as Ethan Began to laugh. Jess had a horrible feeling.

"Take one more step and I will shoot her," he dug the EMD back into her stomach.

"And I will keep shooting until she is dead. Understand?"

To her horror, Jess saw Becker nod. He even took a step back. However he didn't lower his gun.

"Let her go."

His voice sounded more desperate now. Jess bit her lip. She had never seen this side of Becker before. It was almost as though he was…scared. Jess shook her head. There was no way Becker could be scared over her. He was most likely trying to lure Ethan into a false sense of security. Jess squirmed in his grip and Ethan gave her a shake.

"Stop wriggling!"

"Ethan," Becker said, "Let her go and I'll take you to the anomaly. I promise."

"Becker," Jess coughed harshly, "Stop talking."

He ignored her, "I mean it. Let her go and take me instead. I won't fight you I swear."

"But you won't have to," Ethan hissed, "the second I let her go you'll shoot me."

Becker shook his head, "I won't I swear. The gun will go down."

"Becker stop it!" Lashing out Jess smiled as her heel connected with Ethan's shin. However the smile was replaced with a grimace as he hit her in the stomach with the EMD.

"Jess! Jess are you okay!"

"I'm…I'm fine."

"Look," Becker held one hand in the air whilst placing the gun on the ground.

"See. I can't shoot you. Now let her come to me. Please."

Jess shook her head as Ethan raised the EMD.

"No."

Jess could do nothing but scream as the blast from Ethan's EMD, sent Becker sprawling backwards. His body slumped against the wall and his eyes flickered shut.

"No…no Becker! Becker!"

"Move!" Ethan threw the EMD to the ground, exchanging it for Becker's rifle. Jess stumbled along, her eyes searching for any signs of life from Becker's motionless form. Ethan aimed the rifle at him.

"We can't have him following us can we?"

"No! No don't!" Jess blinked back her tears.

"Please don't. He won't come after us. That blast is enough to take down a dinosaur. Killing him won't serve any purpose."

To her surprise Ethan nodded, "You are right. Now move!"

* * *

To her surprise and relief, Jess came across no one else as they walked through the ARC. As they exited into the outside car park she bit her lip.

"Ethan…let me go. You've got out now. No one is going to stop you. You don't need me."

"But I do. You are going to help me open the anomaly."

"I…" Jess was cut off as Ethan dragged her towards one of the cars. With Becker's rifle slung over his shoulder he had full use of his other arm. Jess watched as he pulled a pin from his pocket and inserted it into the lock of the boot on the closest car. There was a small pop. Removing the pin, Ethan then pulled the boot open.

"Get in."

Jess shook her head even though she had no courage left. Watching Becker get shot had drained it all away. Ethan let loose the arm around her neck and turned her to face him.

"Listen. I don't wish to tie you up. But I will if you do not co-operate."

"I…" Jess shook her head again. Why couldn't she be more like Abby? Abby would have fought Ethan off by now. But no. She was just a useless computer geek who would always need saving.

"Please let me go."

That was it? That was all she could say to him? Chuckling Ethan turned her back round and forced her hands behind her. The click from the handcuffs told her she wouldn't be going anywhere. With a single movement he then scooped her up into his arms and deposited her in the boot. As it came down Jess kicked out behind her. But she soon gave up. What was the use? She should have been fighting Ethan sooner. Not when she was trussed up in the boot of the car. As the engine started up she shut her eyes. If she hadn't been so useless then she wouldn't be in this position.

* * *

Becker wasn't sure what hurt most. The back of his head of his chest. Even with his eyes shut he could feel other things moving around him. Something gave him a gentle prod.

"Becker? Mate can you hear me?"

The thing sounded like Matt. Becker shook his head slightly. As he was prodded again he couldn't resist a groan. Every breathe hurt and his head felt like it was on fire.

"Becker!"

"Will he be alright?"

"I checked the rifle. It was on medium so he should be fine."

So many voices. But not the voice he wanted. Becker opened his eyes by the tiniest of amounts. He could see four shapes standing over him whilst another one was closer. They gave him a small shake.

"Becker!"

At the sound of a girls voice Becker smiled. Jess was here. She was fine. She was safe. However, blonde hair steadily came into focus. As Abby's whole face morphed before his eyes everything came rushing back to Becker.

Ethan escaping. Ethan taking Jess hostage. Ethan shooting him.

"Jess!"

Sitting up was not the best of ideas. The second he did so pain shot through his body. With a groan Becker allowed Abby to ease him back.

"Welcome back."

He forced a smile. He was sure he could still hear ringing. Looking up he sighed. Matt, Connor, Emily and a medic stood over him. Without saying a word the medic knelt down and began looking him over. Becker glanced down the empty corridor.

"Jess?"

Abby took his hand, "We'll get her back Becker."

Becker shook his head. He had failed her. Just like he had failed Sarah. Only the thought of losing Jess hurt far more. The knowledge that she was out there somewhere, in Ethan's grasp, tore at him. The medic shone a light in his eyes.

"Everything seems okay. I'd recommend sending you to the medical bay but…"

"But that won't be happening," Becker gasped. Pushing himself to his feet he then doubled over to try and stop his head spinning.

"Listen mate, maybe you should go and rest," Connor said, "we can get her back for you."

Becker knew his friend was right. He was barely in a fit state to walk, never mind direct a rescue operation. But this was Jess. His Jess. He couldn't just sit by whilst she was in danger. Taking some deep breaths he stood up. The room spun for a few seconds before settling down. Matt nodded.

"I'll admit I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd be able to take the blast."

Becker shrugged, "The benefits of wearing two tac vests."

Pulling the outer one off he smiled. Had he been wearing just the one then he would have felt a lot worse. The medic nodded.

"Well if you are going to insist on running off then might I be allowed to get back to work?"

Watching the medic go, Becker took a deep breath before turning round to face the others.

"What happened?"

He didn't have to elaborate. They all knew what he was talking about. Abby sighed.

"Ethan shot down any soldier he came across with the EMD. He then took your rifle and – thankfully – met no one else when he left the building."

"But where did they go?"

"Ethan nicked a car. Thankfully Jess still has her black box with her so we can trace them."

Nodding Becker reached down and picked up the EMD rifle. He gripped it tightly.

"Why was she even up here? Why wasn't she in the hub?"

Abby shrugged, "No idea."

"Because of me."

Becker glowered at Emily. The Victorian woman nodded.

"I was um…in the corridor and Jess told me to hide. She said Ethan would kill me if he found me."

Becker didn't miss the sight of Matt taking Emily's hand and holding it tightly. He nodded before shaking his head.

"So she got herself caught to save you?"

Emily nodded, "I'm sorry Becker."

"No it's…" Becker trailed off. This wasn't Emily's fault no matter how much he wanted to blame her. All that mattered now was getting Jess back to him. He paused. Jess wasn't his. She wasn't his Jess. Yet why did it seem so natural to think of her as that?

"Becker?"

At Connor's voice Becker pulled himself free from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We think Ethan will be going back to the prison," Connor said, "It's where the anomalies are. But we can track Jess's box to be certain."

"And then?"

"And then we get your girl back."

At Danny's voice Becker rolled his eyes.

"She is not my girl."

"No," Danny clapped him on the back – causing Becker to wince – "of course she isn't."

"I take it you're coming with us?" Matt asked. Becker smiled along with Danny.

"Patrick's my brother. All of this is my fault. I need to try and fix it if I can," he turned to Becker, "I'm sorry she got mixed up in this mate. Honestly."

"It's fine," Becker shouldered the rifle, "but you'll owe her quiet a lot of chocolate after this."

* * *

Jess had no real idea how long they had driven for. It was surprising how quickly she got reliant on her phone or her watch. She still had her watch, but with her hands behind her back it was essentially useless. Both sides hurt from rolling around in the boot and she could feel a bump on her head from where it had smacked the boot lid after Ethan had gone over a speed bump. Exhausted, bruised and now very dazed, she was glad when she heard the car pulling to a halt. Of course relief gave way to fear the second the boot opened. Squinting in the sudden brightness, Jess gasped as Ethan leaned in and picked her up in his arms. He said nothing as he set her down on her feet.

"Here we are Jessica."

Jess glanced up at the looming prison building. Biting her lip she watched Ethan pick the rifle up.

"What…what do you want with me?"

Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. Taking another glance Jess froze when she realised it was the anomaly opening device.

"How did you get that?"

He tutted, "For someone so smart you ask the wrong questions a lot. You should be far more worried over your well-being that some piece of tech."

Jess jutted her chin out in the hope she looked a lot braver than she felt. Ethan nodded.

"Come on then."

Jess's surprise at Ethan not taking her arm, was short lived as he dug the rifle into her back.

"Move."

Nodding she forced herself to walk. Every so often she felt the dig of the rifle into her spine. A constant reminder of what would happen if she tried to run. She bit her lip. She could give it a go couldn't she? If she zig-zagged he wouldn't be able to get a clear shot. Besides, he wouldn't kill her. He obviously needed her for something else she wouldn't be here.

The question was, what did he _really_ want her for? Because it had to be more than an anomaly device.

* * *

When they reached the anomaly sight, Jess froze. She had seen anomalies on screens before, but never one in real life! The light shimmered, making patterns on the floor. Jess smiled. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Jess bit her lip. Surely there should be two anomalies? But now, there was just the one. Meaning one of them had closed. Danny's had closed.

"Over here."

Jess cried out as Ethan grabbed her arm and dragged her towards one of the pillars. Forcing her onto her knees he then undid her right hand. Shaking it, Jess eyed the cuts and bruises left by the metal. There was a click and she turned to see than Ethan had secured her to the piping that ran up the stone pillar. She licked her lips.

"What happens now?"

He threw the anomaly device at her.

"Now you will close that anomaly and open up another one."

"But why? Why not go through that one?"

Bending down, Ethan grabbed her face.

"Because I don't want to go through _that_ one. That one will take me to people and cities. I can't be with people. They don't understand me!"

Jess nodded, "Okay. Okay I see. Um…I've never used one of these things before."

With a snarl Ethan back handed her, "Well use it now!"

"Okay," Jess tried to ignore her stinging cheek. Instead she risked a glance at her hip. Somehow Ethan hadn't noticed her black box. Whilst she didn't really need to carry one she always did for the sake of security. Jess smiled. The others would find her soon. If she could just keep Ethan here for long enough.

"Okay. I'll…I'll try it. But it might take a while."

He shook his head, "You have ten minutes."

"And…if I don't manage it?"

He raised the shotgun to her face, "Then you die."

Nodding Jess turned her attention back to the device. Talk about working under pressure. Sitting it on her lap she began examining it. Connor had explained how they worked. But theory was a lot different from practice. The best she could hope for was opening one up to the Cretaceous. Since that was the last time period registered it would be the easiest one to open. Pressing several buttons Jess cursed as her chained hand got in the way again. Shuffling round she grimaced when she saw the state of her wrists.

"Well?"

"I'm nearly there," Jess bit her lip. If the others arrived in the next few minutes then she would be fine. If not then she'd have let Ethan go. As the opening device spurred into life Jess wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Turning round she held it up to show Ethan.

"Is that it?"

Jess gave a shaky nod, "Hopefully. Could…could you please stand aside?"

Ethan did so and she aimed the device like it was a TV remote. Light shot from the device and as the anomaly opened Jess gasped. So much power in just one device! No wonder it was to be kept under wraps. Ethan smiled.

"Thank you Jess. Now hand it over."

Clutching it to her chest, Jess shook her head.

"No. I can't let you take it. You wanted me to open an anomaly and I have. Now go through before someone comes."

Ethan rolled his eyes before darting forward. Jess gripped the device as hard as she could. But as she was pulled to her feet she realised what was happening. Ethan spun her round and pulled her free arm behind her. As she was handcuffed once again. Jess watched the opening device fall to the floor. Ethan smiled.

"I was planning on letting you go. But now I think I'll take you with me. You can serve as a distraction should anything try and attack us."

Picking up the device in one hand he then took Jess's arm and began pulling her towards the anomaly.

"Let her go!"

"Jess!"

"Patrick stop!"

"Let her go Ethan!"

Jess hadn't been expecting to see Becker. Tears sprung to her eyes when she saw him. His looked a little worse for wear. But the determination was still in his eyes as he raised the EMD rifle at Ethan. Jess sighed as Ethan grabbed her and pulled her in front of him.

"Shoot and you shoot her as well."

"Let her go Patrick," Danny held up his hands, "Just let her go."

"No. No I'm not listening to you. You left me! You left me to fend for myself in those things."

As he talked Jess realised she was being pulled backwards. Becker and Matt must have also realised it because they took several steps forward.

"Ethan," Matt held up his hands, "Hand her over and we'll let you go. We swear."

"No. No you won't. No, I'm only safe if I have her."

Jess screamed as he grabbed her and pulled her back into the anomaly. The last thing she saw was the look of terror of Becker's face.

* * *

As he watched Jess vanish into the anomaly, Becker began running. All the rules went out the window as far as he was concerned. He was within touching distance when hands dragged him back.

"NO!"

"Becker stop!" Matt shook him, "You know the rules!"

" _Damn the rules!"_

Tearing himself free from Matt, Becker glanced at the others.

"This is Jess we are talking about. The only one of us who should never ever have to go through an anomaly."

Danny nodded, "Mate…Ethan will use her as a shield. She'll be thrown at the first thing that attacks them."

"So we need to get her back! Now!"

As Matt shook his head Becker clenched his fist.

"Don't sit there and preach to me. You ran into an anomaly after a total stranger! I'm asking to go in and get Jess!"

"You can go if you answer this question," Matt snapped. Becker growled.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Do you love her?"

Becker didn't hesitate, "Yes."

Not letting anyone answer he turned and ran straight through the anomaly. In fact he ran so fast it took him a few minutes to realise that he had gone through and that he needed to stop. Stumbling to a halt he glanced around him. Leaves covered the forest floor. He could hear screeching in the sky above him. But none of the mattered. What did matter was what he couldn't see.

He couldn't see Ethan or Jess.

* * *

Jess stumbled in her high heels, thankful that Ethan was holding her arm to stop her from falling. He didn't say a word as they walked and every single noise had Jess gasping or crying out. She'd heard enough of Connor and Abby's stories to know the majority of creatures here would kill her if they got the chance. And she had a feeling their chance would soon be coming. Ethan stopped and pulled her back.

"Now then. I want you to turn around and walk back towards the anomaly."

Jess froze, "But…why drag me all the way out here?"

"In case someone followed us through. I needed to be prepared. But it's clear they haven't. So I have no need for you."

Jess looked back over her shoulder. She could just about make out the anomaly. But the screeches and roars were getting louder. She'd never make it there in time. Ethan nodded.

"Off you go."

"I…" turning round Jess took a halting step forward. Then another. And another. Not looking back she kept on walking. She had to at least try and get back. And if she didn't… If a dinosaur caught up with her… well she'd rather not think about that. As she carried on walking her pace quickened and soon she could see the whole anomaly. Narrowing her eyes she froze when she saw a figure jumping through it. Jess opened her mouth to call out when there was a screech behind her. Tears built up in her eyes as she turned round.

"Oh God!"

Three raptors gawped at her.

* * *

Becker had only needed to walk for a few minutes before he heard the raptors. EMD raised he turned to see three of them several metres away. But what had him lowering the gun was the young woman stood between him and dinosaurs. Jess wasn't hard to miss back at the ARC. But in a world of green and brown she stood out like a sore thumb. No wonder the creatures had found her. Becker hurried forward, it was clear she wasn't going to move and as he got closer he could see her shaking. Thankfully the raptors didn't seem to be moving either. But Becker knew that once they did then Jess wouldn't stand a chance. Opening his mouth he watched as Jess turned and sprinted towards him. Her eyes grew wide when she caught sight of him. With the EMD in both hands Becker hurried towards her. He could tell the raptors were gaining on their quarry.

And then Jess tripped.

With no hands to balance her she fell flat on her face. One of the raptors jumped onto her side and Becker knew he'd never be able to forget her screams. Another nipped at her leg. Tears falling down his face he raised the EMD. He wouldn't lose her. He couldn't lose her. With a single shot the raptor fell down from her side. Not bothering to blink Becker took out the other two. He'd had the EMD on the highest setting and he had a horrible feeling it might have been too high for the smaller dinosaurs. But since they had been ready to make Jess into their dinner he wasn't too sorry. Shouldering the weapon he sprinted to Jess, kneeling down by her shaking body.

"Jess? Jess are you alright?"

She nodded, her face and clothes streaked with tears, mud and…and blood.

Becker froze as he saw a thin gash in her side. Glancing at her wrists he cursed at the blood and bruises. If he could he'd have taken those things off of her. But he had no key or pin or anything. So instead he gently cradled Jess in his arms and walked back towards the anomaly.

"You shouldn't be here," Jess glanced up at him, "the rules…"

Becker shook his head, "My rule is that I will do anything to protect the girl I love."

Jess's eyes grew wide, "You…you love me?"

"With all my heart."

Dipping his head he pressed his lips to hers. His fear vanished as he felt Jess return the kiss eagerly.

They carried on kissing as they stepped through the anomaly.

* * *

Pacing outside the medical bay, Becker wasn't sure what he should be looking at. He was trying to avoid the knowing smirks from his friends. He'd had enough of those once they'd stepped back through the anomaly. He'd given up trying to get in to see Jess. The Doctor's had ordered him out, and – to his surprise – so had Jess. Becker ran a hand through his hair. She'd said nothing on the way back to the ARC. He'd had her curled up in his lap, his fingers toying with her hair. But she hadn't said a word.

"Becker she'll be okay," Connor placed a hand on his shoulder, "They'll just want to check her and see how she is."

Becker nodded, glancing up in time to see Connor grinning.

"In fact I'm surprised you aren't in there with her."

Becker turned away, hiding his clenched fists with his body. It wasn't Connor's fault. He didn't know. None of them knew the Jess didn't want to see Becker. Biting his lip Becker glanced up as the door to the medical bay opened. Behind him he could hear the others getting to their feet. The doctor smiled.

"Miss Parker is fine. All she needs now is complete rest. I've told Lester to give her the next week off."

Becker nodded, "May I see her?"

He wasn't sure who was more shocked at his politeness: the doctor or himself. Taking the doctor's silence as his answer he stepped into the medical bay. It was empty apart from Jess who was lying on her side in a bed at the end of the room. Shutting the door behind him, Becker carefully made his way over to her. Blinking back his tears he sat down in the chair next to her bed. She looked…well she didn't look like Jess. Her face was almost white. Her wrists had been bandaged and Becker knew her stomach was as well. She gave a small tremble and he reached out to take her hand.

"Jess? How are you feeling?"

She nodded. Becker bit his lip. He knew she was lying. But he wasn't good with things like this. He didn't have the skill of getting people to talk about how they felt. He'd never needed it. Usually soldiers were more open with each other. But this was different. This was Jess. His Jess. He'd move heaven and earth to see she was alright.

"You know…it's okay if you aren't alright," he whispered "What you went through was a horrible experience Jess. People will get it if you aren't okay."

She nodded, "I know."

Becker inched forward in his chair.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

It felt nice to call her that. At least, call her that to her face. He'd said it mentally almost a thousand times. Jess didn't move for a second. But then her hand tightened around his.

"I'm so useless," she licked her lips, "I mean…I always thought I was. But today's just proven that."

Becker shook his head, "Um…Jess are you sure you didn't hit your head? Because you are far from useless."

Becker watched on as a tear began to leak down her face.

"Not as a field co-ordinator no. But with Ethan…if it had been Abby or Emily or anyone else then they'd have fought him off. They'd have stopped him. But I let him take me. I let him handcuff me and threaten me. I was…I was too scared to stop him."

"Stop it," Becker gripped her hands hard, "Stop it Jessica. You weren't useless. You saved Emily's life for God's sake! You were hired to sit behind a computer. Not to take down psychopaths! As far as I'm concerned you are the bravest person here."

"And you worked this out how? Becker I couldn't even stop him from shooting you!"

Rubbing his chest Becker moved from the chair, to her bed without letting her go. Jess paused for a few seconds before curling up to him. Becker kissed her forehead.

"I'm a soldier. My job is to be shot at."

"Please don't joke about that."

"Okay," Becker rubbed her back, "Okay. But Jess. Abby and Emily are trained to fight dinosaurs and people like Ethan. For them it's second nature."

"Becker how is this meant to help?"

Shushing her he smiled "Hang on. They are trained for it so it comes easy to them. But you are not. And that is why you are brave Jess. You could have stayed at your desk and done your job. But you chose not to. You chose to find Emily and stop Ethan from getting her. Even though you have no experience, no weapons, none of the training Abby has. But you still did it."

Hugging her close Becker shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

"When I saw you and Ethan in the corridor I was so scared. I thought about every single moment we had together and I cursed myself for not telling you that I loved you. I believed I had failed you. And then, when you were dragged through the anomaly, I cared about nothing but getting you back. You mean… _everything_ to me Jess. _Everything_. I just…I just hope I haven't left it too late."

Opening his eyes Becker glanced down to see Jess smiling at him.

"You haven't. Becker you…" she shook her head, "I love you."

Dipping his head to kiss her Becker curled his arms around her. As Jess clung to him he smiled through the kiss.

His nightmare had turned into his dream.

 ** _Awww! I love this pairing so much! So yeah hopefully you guys enjoyed this. I recently re-watched the end of series 4 and I just had this idea that what if it had been Jess and not Emily who was taken by Ethan. And yes I am aware he got away. But i may or may not be doing a sequel to this and I wanted to keep my options open. Let me know what you think xx_**


End file.
